


An Antelope in Headlights

by cxw1065



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxw1065/pseuds/cxw1065
Summary: A wedding





	An Antelope in Headlights

He was staring……..again.

He knew that the teasing he would face later would be almost unbearable, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the vision in front of him

Nakia walked towards him, a calm smile on her face; it had taken them a long time to get to this moment but the time had been well spent. Love alone hadn’t been enough; it had taken significant compromise and a clear understanding of what each expected from the other before she had agreed to marry him, but they had finally realised that they could make it work, that they could never be truly happy without each other.

Something poked into his side; tearing his gaze away from his glowing bride, he looked across into the smiling eyes of his baby sister.

“Eh, Brother, breathe,” she grinned as she spoke “you look like an antelope in headlights again”.

He tried to glare at her, but the loving smile he wore gave away how he really felt. 

Before he could come up with a pithy reply, Nakia had drawn close enough to touch; unable to wait even a moment longer, he held out his hand, smile growing even broader as she placed her fingers in his.

Curling his fingers around hers, he drew her forward, careful to maintain the formal distances required.

As the ceremony began, he felt Nakia squeeze his hand tightly as they walked together to take their places.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the love that had always been there now joined by calm certainty and assurance.

They stood together as the sounds of celebration around them finally reached a crescendo, and in the moment of silence that followed T’Challa knew what true happiness felt like.

The Black Panther finally had his Queen.


End file.
